pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
N (anime)
N is a character appearing in Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Appearance N is fair-skinned lad, who has green eyes and long green hair tied into a low ponytail. He wears a white, mid-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of green shoes and khaki pants, with a cube attached to his chain near his left hip. N also wears a black and white bracelet on his right hand and a yellow rectangular tri-bracelet and a blue pendant around his neck. His most notable feature is his hat. Personality N can hear the inner voices of Pokémon and believes that humans are using them for their own gain. N scorns battling, believing that is a way the Pokémon are being dragged for humans' selfish desires. Biography However, he is not part of Team Plasma, but rather a defected member; Ghetsis raised him along with Anthea and Concordia, making them believe Pokémon cannot be equals with humans unless they are released from Poké Balls. A short time before the present, N was about to be crowned King of Team Plasma in Ghetsis' plan to use N's pure-hearted desire to save Pokemon to summon Reshiram and enslave it. However, the attempt backfired, and left Team Plasma's castle destroyed by Fusion Flare. N, along with Anthea and Concordia fled to a secluded abandoned castle, where they spent their time tending to mistreated Pokémon. Season 16: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond N was seen boarding of a ship and setting his hat on.BW111: New Places... Familiar Faces! N went to an abandoned research facility, where he found some notes about a Pokémon the scientists of Team Plasma wanted to revive. N took a look at the heroes and went away. A moment later, N came back to the heroes and took an interest in Pikachu, since N had the ability to hear their voices. Cilan doubted N had such an ability, but N did not care, since he only wished to see people and Pokémon to live in peace. N introduced himself to the group, who were going to the White Ruins to find Reshiram. N confirmed Reshiram was a powerful Pokémon and was astounded to hear Ash met Zekrom. N told them the story about the Hero, whose Black and White chapters recite the Hero's bonding with the Pokémon. N hoped Reshiram and Zekrom would give him the answers as to why Pokémon exist. N asked about Ash's goal and frowned to hear Ash wanted to battle his way to become a Pokémon Master. Seeing Team Rocket wanted to capture Ash's Pikachu, N ran off and took Jellicent's Shadow Ball, meant to hit Snivy and Axew. N was angered at Team Rocket's presence and wondered why Meowth spoke in human language. After the battle was over, N called two Alomomola, who used Refresh to heal Ash's Pikachu and fed him with an Oran Berry. Despite the differences, N felt he could still be friends with Ash, Iris and Cilan. N left, promising to meet with the heroes once more and pondered the thought why Zekrom showed itself to Ash.BW112: The Name's N! N managed to block a road and save a Braviary from two Team Plasma grunts. However, the grunts sent Zangoose and Seviper to attack N and Braviary, who fell down. Later on, the heroes encountered N and Braviary, the latter had his wing damaged. The heroes took N and Braviary to the Pokémon Center, where they both were healed. N admitted the organization, Team Plasma, had their ambition of capturing and mistreating the Pokémon - hence his distrust towards battles. The heroes offered their help in saving Braviary, but N declined, since he claimed it was his personal mission. Seeing the heroes really wanted to help out, N made a plan. As soon as the grunts went back to capture Braviary, N went off with a decoy. The grunts sent Zangoose and Seviper to attack, only to realize N was holding a bunch of blankets. Braviary sensed N was in danger and went back to N to protect him, even if Braviary was told to flee, making Ash think the Pokémon can sense N's feelings. Braviary returned and protected N, while the heroes sent Pikachu and Excadrill to battle the grunts. Zangoose attempted to attack Pikachu, but Braviary took off its bandages and used Wing Attack, saving Pikachu. After the battle, N thanked Braviary, who flew off. N decided to tag along with the heroes, who were headed to Driftveil City. N also admitted he did feel something inside while watching the battle, even if he remained distrustful towards such fighting.BW116: Saving Braviary! N went with the heroes to Virbank City, where they encountered the Harbor Patrol, led by Halsey. Halsey showed he worked with his Pokémon to keep people in Virbank City safe from danger, like fire. N argued about such philosophy, claiming humans should not drag Pokémon into things humans caused. Seeing the danger in action, however, N sensed Watchog wanted to help its trainer, Halsey, who was stuck inside the building. After communicating with Watchog, N, along with Iris and Cilan, freed Halsey out of the building. Later on N, realized Watchog wanted to protect people out of its own will and respected its wish, along with Halsey's Frillish and Dewott.BW117: The Pokémon Harbor Patrol! Traveling to find Team Plasma and end their ambitions, N encountered Ash's group and decided to travel with them on their journey to Dragonspiral Tower. Along the way, N's belief that Pokemon were being exploited by humans for their own gain was chipped away by seeing how strong the bond between the group and their Pokemon were. Eventually he crossed paths with Team Plasma again, but ended up badly hurt trying save a Haxorus they sent on a rampage. Rescued and healed by Anthea and Concordia, N revealed his past to Ash's group and promptly left them when Team Plasma managed to successfully track him down. He appeared once more to Ash's group, getting trapped inside the Dragonspiral ruins Cedric Juniper was examining. Reshiram was succesfuly summoned and put under Dr. Colress's control; however, Pikachu destroyed the device control it, freeing Reshiram. N communicated with Reshiram, seeing that it was willing to let Pokemon and humans try resolving things without its interference. With Team Plasma defeated and arrested, N decided to take to traveling with Anthea and Concordia, to help Pokemon in need. N appeared one final time during the credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened, walking through a desert like area when he looks up to the sky, seemingly knowing what Ash, Iris and Cilan have accomplished with finding a home for Genesect. Pokémon Befriended Gallery uh...oh....jpg|N's reaction nhatanime.jpg N and Zekrom anime.jpg|N talking about Zekrom. no.jpg N and Reshiram anime.jpg|N talking about Reshiram. Young N anime.png|N as a child. See also *N (Adventures) *N (HFT) *N (trailer) References